Forward Unto Dawn
by SCOTLAN
Summary: UNSC Cadet Gamin Stilinski and his UNIT must conquer their inner fears and join forces with an Alpha-Six super-soldier named Derek-117 to take down a massive faction of the Covenant, an alien race, when they attack the Beacon III Academy of Military Science (BAMS).


"This is a military academy; they are teaching us how to fight. It's the year 2647 and most of us are sent here to train because our parents are the upper echelon of the United Nations Space command, UNSC. It's a lot of pressure, especially being that my father is Colonel John Stilinski, one of the heads of Beacon III Academy Station. I just don't believe in needless violence, and others poke fun or pick on me, but I don't know…I guess I just still believe there is another way to handle this war instead of killing everyone. I'm Gamin Stilinski, and I'm a freshman Cadet at the Beacon Academy of Military Science."

"There are times I do get lonely, I think I've made a couple friends…I don't think I fit in, all to well here. We're training to fight insurrectionist, um, terrorists? I don't know too much about it, but my brother trained here, went on to ODST before he died. My father is retired, but I sort of always knew I'd end up here. My Name is Isaac Lahey, and I'm a freshman Cadet."

"We're training to fight, I don't think we're supposed to make friends, we're here to learn how to protect ourselves and others. We're doing a good thing here. And our training is severe, perhaps not severe enough. My name is Jackson Whittemore, and I'm a freshmen cadet."

"I grew up knowing the violence of the Inni's, I lost both my parents to the war, raised on ships until I was sent here to Circinius-IV, my specialty is more actual science and military tech, engineering than combat. I can shoot, and wield a weapon, but I plan to become a field engineer when I graduate. MY name is Lydia Martin, and I'm a freshman cadet."

"My father is and grandfather trained here. My Father is a Sergeant and Senior Officer here at the Academy, I held a gun for the first time when I was ten, and I was born for this. My name is Allison Argent, and I'm a freshman cadet."

"I wasn't really military born and bred; my mom is senior Medical officer onboard the UNSC fleet Ship HALESTORM. She and Colonel Stilinski served at the academy together when they were cadets. I'm only here because I was given recommendations from the Colonel himself. Although I'm not even sure I'm Soldier material. I was diagnosed with asthma when I was eight and I take daily injections in order to do my training. Stiles and I have actually become friends since we've began here, he's got ADHD, and we both drive the instructors crazy. Uh, my name is Scott McCall, and I am a freshman cadet."

"Military, space, it's all I've known my entire life. I help out when I'm needed, I'm good with my hands, mechanics, weapons, but my specialty is piloting and field engineer. Whether it's the warthog or a ship, I train simulations daily. I firmly believe in what we do, the insurrectionist need to be killed; No one who attacks innocent unarmed people deserve to live. I'm Henry Archer, and I'm a freshman Cadet."

"I…was placed here to keep out of trouble and put my skills to better use. I sort of got caught hacking it no ship systems and classified files one too many times. Both my parents are on Reach. My names Danny Mahealani, and I'm a freshman cadet."

"My-My name is, Aileen Mecca and I'm a Cadet Freshman. The, academy in itself is intense. We're taken in at sixteen to eighteen and trained to fight. It's, pretty tough actually. I mean, we're taught how to go into battle and potentially kill somebody… My father is a chief advisor at ABO technology."

"My name is Dana Cilli, and I am a freshman Cadet at the Beacon III Station Academy of Military, Science. I…like to think of myself as a strong fighter. I'm a team leader, I'm here to do my job and do it well. This was not the first option I chose but I like to think of it as opportunity to protect and serve, like my family has done for generations."

"They call me Coach, I make sure they get their shit done. I mean we're in a WAR, we need to get our heads in the game, right?! Am I right? I'm Bobby Finstock, and I'm Luna Squad Leader."

**_AN: Want to be apart of the team? Leave me a Name to use here in the story, a brief description/history or what you want to be, and you might end up in the story! Cora is the only hale whose on the squad right now but I have openings next to Derek-117 and Laura-116. This is a mix between Halo & star trek sort of. Loosely based but enough to make a good story I hope. Tell me what you think! (AXIOS!)_**


End file.
